Pitt Cola
Pitt Cola is a peach-flavored soda, and the most popular soft drink in Gravity Falls. Stan and Dipper Pines frequently drink it, the empty cans are visible lying around the Mystery Shack, and they are featured in every vending machine in Gravity Falls. One of its slogans is: 'It's the pitts!' Distribution Pitt Cola appears to be sold in cans through vending machines, like the ones next to the entrance of the Mystery Shack or Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt, in two-liter plastic bottles and one-liter glass bottles. It is also available in a diet version. History Early History Pitt Cola has been on shelves since Stanley and Stanford were young. It is seen in a flashback in "A Tale Of Two Stans." Season 1 A bottle of Pitt Cola can be seen in the theme song, next to Soos, while the main cast is sitting around the campfire listening to Grunkle Stan tell a scary ghost story. An advertisement for it appears on the back cover of the magazine Wendy reads in "Tourist Trapped." Dipper is drinking a can of it right before Mabel asks for his opinion on her wax sculpture idea in "Headhunters." Bats Biker seen later in the episode is also drinking a can of it. It is more prominently seen being used as a soda fountain/volcano in "The Inconveniencing" in a bottled form. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," a can of Pitt is seen while Dipper is looking at Journal 3. A Pitt Cola vending machine is seen outside the Mystery Shack gift shop in "Dipper vs. Manliness." Pitt Cola is among the refreshments at the Mystery Shack party in "Double Dipper." Tyrone accidentally dissolves himself by drinking some. In "Fight Fighters," Stan is seen drinking some. In "Little Dipper," an advert for Pitt Cola is seen on a bus. In "Boss Mabel," the Mystery Shack's Pitt vending machine is seen again. In "Carpet Diem," Mabel, while in Dipper's body, knocks over some empty Pitt Cola bottles. In "Boyz Crazy," several cans are seen; some drunk by Stan in preparation for a spit-take, and others shared by him and Dipper after Wendy's break-up with Robbie. In Dreamscaperers, a Pitt Cola vending machine is seen outside the Mystery Shack in Stan's mind. Season 2 In "Scary-oke," Pitt Cola is among the refreshments at the "Mystery Shack is Back" party. In "The Golf War," Pacifica drinks a can of Pitt Cola, only to be disgusted by the pit inside, and demands that Sergei gets her another brand. In "Sock Opera," Bill Cipher "drinks" some while possessing Dipper's body. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," Dipper has a can of Pitt Cola as he prepares to watch the Ghost Harassers marathon. In "Not What He Seems," Stan drinks from a can of Pitt Cola while agonizing over telling Dipper and Mabel his secret. In "A Tale of Two Stans," Stan is holding a glass Pitt Cola bottle while he and Ford are building the Stan 'O' War. In "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons," Pitt Cola is among the food and drink Stan and Mabel prepare for the viewing party of the Duck-tective season finale. In "The Last Mabelcorn," Dipper and Ford drink some cans of Pitt after Dipper learns of Ford's history with Bill. In "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future," Stan is holding a can when he talks to Mabel. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," Stan taps a fork against a Pitt Cola bottle to get everyone's attention. Appearance thumb|left|Dipper and Stan drinking many cans. Pitt Cola packaging is red with a large salmon/pink stripe and the word Pitt on it, in a style that resembles Coca-Cola's logo. Some packaging has what appears to be a smiling peach on it since Pitt Cola is peach flavored. There have also been scenes with orange and purple Pitt Cola, likely orange and grape flavored. Sightings Trivia *A reference to Pitt Cola is seen in every full-length episode of the series. **Despite this, the first time its name is said out loud is in the third episode of Season 2, "The Golf War." **A single brief, distant view of a Pitt Cola machine with its distinctive pink diagonal stripe can be seen outside the Bait shop in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker." **In "Summerween" the Mystery Shack's Pitt cola machine can be seen twice in the episode, in establishing shots of the Shack. *Pitt cola cans have the old fashioned removable tabs that are no longer available in the vast majority of canned softdrinks commercially available today. *Pitt Cola is named after Joe Pitt, one of the series' directors. *Pitt Cola also comes in Diet Pitt Cola form. *Pitt Cola has a peach pit inside of it. Interestingly, peach pits can be poisonous when eaten. *In Stan's mindscape there is a cryptogram that reads "SLWW." Once decoded, it reads, "PITT." *Pitt Cola was made available at the Wikia Fantasy Food truck in New York Comic Con 2016 for placing second place in the 4th Annual Battle of the Fantasy Foods. It also reached the quarter finals in the first edition of the battle, the Fantasy Food Fight. *Pacifica Northwest often forgets the pit inside Pitt Cola, having to spit it out when it's in her mouth. ru:Питт Кола de:Pitt Cola es:Pitt Cola pt-br:w:c:pt-br.umveraodemisterios:Pitt Cola it:Pitt Cola nl:Pitt Cola ro:Pitt Cola bg:Pitt Cola Category:Season 1 objects Category:Shorts objects Category:Season 2 objects Category:Recurring objects Category:Games objects Category:Companies Category:Food